Loreley
by nanashimai
Summary: Sekali saja. Dia hanya butuh satu kali. Walaupun hanya sebentar, dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang tidak pernah bisa terucap olehnya. "Bolehkan, aku egois? Satu kali ini saja?" NaoAi. Oneshot. (4/19) Happy birthday, Ishida Naoki!


**Headcanon: Aichi tidur untuk menyegel sesuatu yang jahat dalam dirinya sendiri *uwu)**

**judulnya saya ambil dari bgm umineko yang udah menginspirasi saya, Loreley buatan Dai.**

**I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard c:**

**[Edit: walaupun kecepetan, happy birthday, Naoki Ishida-kun c: (4/19)]**

* * *

Dia tahu seharusnya tidak ada orang di tempat ini. Tempat ini terlalu suram sebagai sebuah tempat pertemuan; langit gelap yang tidak mencerminkan sedikitpun cahaya dan asap ungu aneh yang menyelimuti mereka. Dia sendiri tidak menyukai tempat ini. Namun hanya ditempat inilah dia bisa bertemu dengan mereka.

Sekali saja. Dia hanya butuh satu kali. Walaupun hanya sebentar, dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang tidak pernah bisa terucap olehnya.

Aichi Sendou terduduk di sisi sebuah kasur putih, yang jelas-jelas mencolok di tengah ruangan sesuram itu. Mata birunya menatap lesu seseorang yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidur, berselimut putih yang menutupnya hingga dadanya. Tangannya sesekali terangkat, hendak menyentuh kulit sahabatnya untuk terakhir kalinya, namun ditariknya tangan tersebut. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu tidurnya.

Dia membuka mulutnya sekali, sebelum menutupnya sekali lagi. Tidak tahu apa yang ingin ia katakan. Ini terlalu menyakitkan—baginya, bagi mereka. Namun akhirnya, dipaksakan juga kata-kata yang terus tertahan, "...Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Yang diajak berbicara tidak bergeming. Hanya ada suara nafas pelan darinya, seperti layaknya orang yang tengah tertidur lainnya.

"...Aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini, walaupun aku ingin sekali." Laki-laki bersurai biru itu melanjutkan, tidak peduli jika dia mendengarnya atau tidak. "Aku ingin bersama kalian semua lagi—" Dia menyebutkan satu-satu nama orang-orang yang ia anggap spesial—dari teman, keluarga, _rival_. Kemudian dia kembali tersenyum miris. "...Namun tidak mungkin, bukan?"

Manik biru itu terangkat, menatap langit gelap yang seolah sama dengan perasaan di hatinya. "Setelah ini... mungkin kalian semua akan melupakanku." Suaranya agak bergetar, dia tahu. Namun sekarang dia sedang tidak peduli. "Sakit, memang. Tapi kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun."

"Bolehkan, aku egois? Satu kali ini saja?"

Dia kembali menunduk. Matanya terpejam, berusaha menahan air mata yang hendak jatuh dari sudut matanya. _Ini terlalu menyakitkan_. _Ini keterlaluan_.

"Hei, Naoki-_kun_," Aichi memanggil namanya, namun nada suaranya seolah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "...Apakah tidak ada jalan lain selain ini?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang sejak tadi ia ajak berbicara masih saja tertidur, seolah tidak ada masalah apapun di dunia ini. Seolah mereka bisa bertemu lagi esok hari, berbincang tanpa ada batas di antara mereka.

Tentu saja hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Tidak setelah Aichi tahu tentang kebenaran... tentang semua yang seharusnya tidak ia ketahui. Dia mencengkram dadanya, seolah dapat menyakiti apapun yang tertidur dalam tubuhnya. Berharap dengan menyakiti dirinya sendiri, sesuatu yang bisa menghancurkan hidup semua orang yang penting bagi dirinya dapat menghilang selamanya.

Pikiran bodoh. Aichi menertawai dirinya sendiri, walaupun suaranya terdengar begitu parau bagi dirinya sendiri.

Dia berbalik, merasa tidak ada yang perlu dikatakan lagi. Sudah cukup, Naoki sudah mendengar apa yang perlu Aichi katakan. Entah dia mendengarnya atau tidak, dia tidak peduli lagi. Toh semua akan menghilang ketika dia terbangun, seperti mimpi yang menguap seperti buih di pagi hari. Walaupun begitu, laki-laki bersurai biru itu sudah tidak memiliki apapun yang bisa disesali, sehingga dia bisa terus berjalan menuju tempat yang tidak akan bisa dicapai siapapun—

"...Aichi?"

Begitu mendengar bisikan lemah dari sahabatnya, Aichi menoleh kebelakang. Tersenyum lirih pada Naoki yang baru terbangun, memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aichi?" Dia memanggilnya sekali lagi, kali ini lebih jelas daripada sebelumnya. "...Kemana? kemana kau akan pergi?"

_Ke tempat dimana kau tidak bisa mengingatku_, hendak terucap darinya. Namun yang keluar justru, "Kau tidak bisa ikut denganku, Naoki-_kun_."

Aichi berbalik, memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Naoki, yang masih berusaha untuk memanggilnya dan mengejarnya. Dia sudah tidak sanggup untuk mendengar suaranya yang memohon, serta air mata yang sudah menetes dari sepasang manik merah itu. dia hanya ingin semuanya berakhir. Dan ketika semua ini berakhir—

—lalu apa? Setelah semua ini berakhir, tidak ada yang akan mengingatmu. Pada akhirnya kau akan selalu sendirian, Aichi Sendou.

Dia tahu. Walaupun semua kenangan indah di hadapannya hanyalah sebuah ilusi milik seorang anak yang kesepiian dan menjadi target para murid yang nakal, dia cukup menikmati semua kebohongan yang di buat oleh dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang sudah saatnya dia berhenti. Saatnya Aichi Sendou untuk melihat kenyataan, dan tertidur untuk menjaga kedamaian orang yang penting baginya.

Ruangan gelap dengan asap ungu yang mengganjal itu menghilang dari pandangan Aichi. Yang tersisa hanyalah dirinya yang tengah duduk di sebuah singgasana, menatap langsung ke arah langit gelap abadi yang bertabur bintang. Dengan sebuah senyum kecil, dia dengan senang hati menutup matanya.

.

.

.

Naoki Ishida terbangun dari tidurnya. Walaupun begitu, perasaan tidak enak dari mimpi yang tidak ia ingat terus mengganggunya, memaksanya untuk mengingat apapun yang membuatnya merasa dunianya begitu tidak lengkap.

Beberapa menit ia berusaha menggerakkan otaknya yang terasa kaku, akhirnya ia menyerah. Dia meraih tas yang sejak tadi ia gunakan sebagai bantal dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sekolah. Sembari melewati ruangan laboratorium fisika yang selalu kosong—dan mengabaikan perasaan aneh untuk masuk dan menyapa siapapun yang ada di dalam—dia menatap langit yang mulai kehilangan birunya, terganti dengan warna jingga menuju hitam.

Perasaan anehnya menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya matahari, dan sedikit demi sedikit, kehidupannya kembali menjadi normal, seolah perasaan aneh itu tidak pernah ada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**


End file.
